lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Jobs
Jobs are a custom feature to Loka where a player can assign tasks to both players within a town, and to all players of Loka. These tasks that a player can assign have a wide range of options, commands, and functions, but can be very useful to players and within a town. Players can pay other players to get something done for them, or create ways to add prestige within a town for players who complete jobs for them. Town Jobs V.S. Server Wide Jobs Job Boards Types and Creation of Jobs There are currently 5 jobs available to players which all work for both server jobs and for town jobs. To create a job that the entire server has access to, simple type /j of job. Creating a job for only town members, a g must be inserted into the command so that it is, /g j of job. /(g) j Gather Gathering jobs are used as a way for a player to collect a specific item. Once the items is gathered, it can be turned in and the job has been completed. To use the gather command, a player must type, /(g) j gather id amount name. In the id section, the gather command only works using the id number of the minecraft item. in the amount section, this is where a player will add how many of the item they would like for the job to be completed. Finally, for the name a player will add the title that will appear for the name of the job. /(g) j Travel Travel jobs are used as a way for getting players to explore something very specific. To create a traveling job, a player must first stand in the location where the job will be completed in. For example, if a player wanted their travel job to be completed by going to the Market at spawn, a player must stand in the market when creating the job. Once in the desired location, a player will type the in-game command, /(g) j travel radius name. In replacement of radius, a player will type a number which will represent how many blocks wide the area will include for the travel job to be completed. In the placement of name a player will add the title that will appear for the name of the job. /(g) j Hunt Hunting jobs are used for killing minecraft mobs. Hunting jobs may be created using the in-game command /(g) j hunt mob amount name. In replacement of mob, a player may type any type of mob they wish to be killed. An example would be spider or zombie. In the place of amount, a player will add how many of the mob they wish to be killed. Finally, in the placement of name, a player will add the titles that will appear for the name of the job. /(g) j Bounty Bounty jobs are used for killing other players on the server. Once the player has been killed, the reward will become claimable for the assassin. In fact, there is a specific job board for bounty's created that are server wide that display the name of the job, who assigned the job, and the reward. See the Job Board section of this page for more details in how job boards function. To create a bounty, a player must type /(g) j bounty name. In the name area, a player will replace that text with the player they wish to be killed. Another notable feature of the bounty job is the announcement in public chat. Once a reward has been assigned to the job, a pop up in chat will announce that the bounty has been created! Editing Jobs Once a job is created, a prompt will appear in chat that will allow a player to customize that specific job. By hovering over each icon in the edit prompt, a player can, but is not limited to (depending on the job): * Re-name a job * Add a description of a job * Edit the completion text * Add a book to a job for more in depth information * Require the job to be confirmed by the created before it may be accepted * How often the job may be repeated * Add when the job will expire * Add jobs before or after that must be completed first before a particular job * Add a payout to a job once completed * Add a job to a sign for town jobs * Add a prestige amount award for town jobs Hovering over the edit prompt will give more detail in how to edit a player job in game. Accepting Jobs Jobs can be found all across the lands of Loka. Loka features holiday jobs that pop up from time to time, quests that can be repeated daily, and jobs that can be completed once for players. Jobs can be found and accepted though NPC's and job boards. When right-clicking on an NPC with a job icon above them, a window will appear and show a player details of what the job is, a description, rewards, and more depending on the type of job. To accept a job on this type of NPC, a player must shift-click. A player can also accept a job though clicking on a job NPC. Job NPC's are either found beside a job board or though the town NPC. These Jobs NPC's hold all available jobs within the town or on a job board. A player will have to right-click the NPC then shift-click to accept those jobs. The last way to accept a job is though a job board or clickable sign with a job posted on it. A player is able to right-click on these signs and then click the prompt in chat that says Job. Completing Jobs Completion of jobs are done when the task that has been given has been accomplished. Gathering jobs - a player must turn in the items to the NPC that they accepted the job from. If a player accepted a job though a sign such as a job board, a player still mist turn in the items to the NPC attached; be the NPC at the job board or the NPC in that town. When a player has the items needed for completion of a job in their inventory, a player will get a prompt on screen reminding the player of the job and where to hand in the items. When right clicking on the NPC to turn in the items, a window will appear where a player will drop the necessary items required for completion. Once accepted, the reward will appear in a players inventory. Traveling jobs - Viewing and Abandoning Jobs